1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug connector assembly, and particularly to the electrical connector assembly having two respective plug connector units thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,632,351 issued on Jan. 21, 2014 discloses a plug connector assembly having a housing shroud enclosing the first connector and the second connector which are spaced and distinct from each other with corresponding first and second mating ports respectively exposed outside of the housing shroud. A cable is respectively connected to the first connector and the second connector and extends out of the housing shroud opposite to the mating ports. Practically, on one hand, it is required to have the first mating port and the second mating port somewhat or slightly moveable relative to each other for compromising the manufacturing tolerance. Otherwise, it is relatively hard to have both the first and second mating ports simultaneously both precisely mated with the complementary receptacle mating ports, respectively, without inducing the improper forces thereon. On the other hand, because in the plug connector assembly it requires to have the respectively mating ports properly intimate contact the interior metallic shielding case for avoiding EMI (Electron-Magnetic Interference), such a relative movement may jeopardize the desired shielding effect. Notably, U.S. Pat. No. 8,632,351 discloses use of the resilient member supportably located beside one connector to provide a stable floating effect on the corresponding connector. Anyhow, such arrangement still fails to provide the preferable shielding effect thereabouts. In addition, the resilient member requiring the metallic material and the stamping and forming making procedure, is relatively expensive.
Therefore, a low cost way including the material and the labor, is desired.